Cara's Entrance
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: A little girl comes into Connie's life and shakes things up, including her silent attraction to fellow attorney Mike Cutter. Will Cara show them that they can be together despite everything?


Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order

* * *

A little girl sat in a police car watching as the police rolled her mother's body was rolled out; her father was being led to another police car. She held in her hand a bear, a gift from her mother a few days before.

Two Weeks Later, Courthouse, Arraignment

Connie Rubirosa stood waiting as the court officer handed the charges to the judge.

"Mr. Stevens?"

"Not guilty." Stevens looked at the judge.

The judge looked at Connie and she stood straight. "Miss Rubirosa?"

"We request remand your honor, Mr. Stevens murdered his ex-wife in front while his six year old daughter was in the house...the girl is mute at the moment from fear he may hurt her. Should he be allowed out we should fear for the child's safety. He also works for Sea Health...a Multi-International Organization; they span the globe and serve countries that don't have extradition laws with the United States.

"This is his daughter your honor, he wouldn't kill her."

"Seeing as the child is mute and that your client could flee...remand is set. Next case." He pounded the gravel and the guard took Stevens.

Later That Day, Courthouse Offices

Connie knocked on Mike's office door; he sat with a little girl. "Hey...this must be Carabelle." Connie sat down and looked at the child, she starred at Connie. "I'm Connie, I know you haven't spoken because you're scared of your Daddy but we're going to make sure he can't hurt you like he hurt your Mommy."

It was in an instant that Carabelle threw herself at Connie, hugging her. Connie held her tight and the girl relaxed in her arms. Mike smiled and watched as Carabelle kept a hold on Connie, not letting go.

"Carabelle, let go please." She pulled back and looked at Connie, "you can talk if you want...we're here to listen."

Connie brushed her hair out of her face; Carabelle took her hand and held it. "He hurt Mommy...he put the knife in her six times." She pointed to Connie's chest. "Here and here and here." She then pointed to her stomach. "And here and here and here."

"You saw it?"

She nodded and looked at Mike, "I saw him hurt her... is it true Mommy's not coming home?"

Mike bent down and looked at Carabelle. "Yes it is, but we're gonna find you someone very special to live with."

"Can I live with you?" She looked at Connie, Connie was in shock.

"You wouldn't want to live with me, I'm always working and I'm never home."

"I don't care, I want to live with you...you said you'd make sure Daddy can't hurt me...please Connie." Connie smiled and looked at him.

"Why don't I order pizza, it's nearly lunch and you need to help us."

"Okay." She sat down and Mike looked at Connie, she seemed to be very close to the girl already. "Pepperoni and extra cheese."

Three Month Later, Courtroom

Connie stood as Carabelle was brought in by a guard, she would do the questioning. "Hi Carabelle, how are you today?"

Carabelle sat there and looked at her father, she seemed scared.

"Carabelle, it's okay, he can't hurt you...see the guard." She looked at Connie and nodded. "Now I know this is hard but can you tell me what happened the day your Mommy died."

"I was playing with my dolls...the door went 'ding dong' and Mommy answered it."

"So she answered the door and who was there?"

"Him!" Carabelle pointed to her father and then looked at Connie. "He was there, Mommy yelled and I ran to hide, I don't like yelling."

"Where did you hide?" Connie looked at her and she sat up straight.

"I hid behind the couch, but I could see what happened."

"What did happen?"

"He put the knife in her."

"Can you show me where on this board, just draw an 'X' where it was?" She handed Carabelle a draw erase board of a body and also a marker. Carabelle handed her back the board and Connie smiled. "Thank you Carabelle...now that lady is going to ask you questions too...okay?"

Carabelle nodded as Connie sat down, the defense looked at Carabelle as she stood. "Hi Carabelle, how old are you?"

"Six."

"Are you sure you saw what your Daddy did, you were hiding."

"I saw it happen, I called 911 while he did it."

"Good job, now listen to me very closely...are you sure it was your Daddy or was it your uncle because they look exactly alike." Connie looked at Mike and shifted for a file.

"It was Daddy, I'm sure."

"How are you sure?" Carabelle was silent and the attorney looked at the judge. "Permission to treat the witness as hostile?"

The judge looked at Carabelle and Mike stood up. "Your honor, this is a six year old child not an adult, any hostile move could send her back into a mute mode."

"I agree with Mr. Cutter, permission denied."

"I'm through with her."

The judge looked at Carabelle and smiled. "You can get down now Miss Stevens." Carabelle got down and went to Connie before the guard, she whispered into her ear before hurrying along to the guard. "Miss Rubirosa, can you please tell the court what the child said?"

"It doesn't protain to her testimony our honor."

"Very well, call your next witness." Mike stood and looked at everyone.

"We have no more witnesses your honor, the people rest." He sat down and looked at Connie, she wrote a note on the legal pad and he nodded.

Prison, Next Day

Connie sat beside Mike as Stevens and his lawyer sat before them.

"Miss Rubirosa has a request for you Mr. Stevens."

He looked at Connie and she passed over a paper. "Sign this and we'll talk about a deal."

"What is it?"

"It's agreeing to give up custodial parental rights." She placed a pen down.

"That is my child and I'm not giving her up...why would you ask that?"

Connie placed a recorder on the table and pressed play. It was between three people, a man, Connie and Carabelle.

"Man: Carabelle, I'm George Bask and I'm with Child Services, do you know why we're here?

Carabelle: Yes

Bask: Why?

Carabelle: Because I want to live with Miss Rubirosa and I can't.

Bask: Why is that?

Carabelle: Because I still have a Daddy.

Bask: And that's why we're here, to let him know why you want to live with her. Miss Rubirosa would you like to say anything?

Connie: I just want to say that having Carabelle the last two months is everything I've wanted. I've always wanted to be a mother and now having her is a dream come true. She's come a long way, she's able to read beyond her level, her attendance is perfect in school and she's made friends. I feel that is because of me and I want her to continue being able to make a difference in her life.

Carabelle: She's a great step-mommy, I'm even learning Spanish.

Bask: Okay, now Carabelle it's time to talk to your father. How about you start on what he did to your mommy.

Carabelle: I forgive him

Bask: Anything else?

Carabelle: I wish he hadn't

Bask: Let's let him know how school is, how you are doing?'

Carabelle: I'm making 'A's and I have friends, two new friends.

Bask: What do you do for fun?

Carabelle: I dance ballet, got the lead in 'Swan Lake'

Bask: Alright, how is it living with Miss Rubirosa?

Carabelle: I have my own room and I even have a backyard to play in.

Bask: Do you have chores?

Carabelle: Yes, I have to help do the laundry and I have to help with the dishes.

Bask: How does she treat you?

Carabelle: She treats me better then Daddy or Mommy did.

Bask: How does the day go?

Carabelle: I wake up at seven to my clock and I get dressed, she has breakfast ready when I come out. I go to school and either she or Mr. Cutter picks me up. I go to her office and do my homework and play till it's time to leave. I get a bath and dinner and go to bed. On the weekends we go on an outing...we went to the zoo last weekend.

Bask: Sounds fun, alright one final thing, can you explain to your Dad in one sentence why you want to live with Miss Rubirosa.

Silence came for a minute before she spoke.

Carabelle: she's a better parent then I had and I think she's a good role model."

Connie stopped the tape and looked at Stevens.

"I won't object to an open line of communication, you could send her letters and I'd send pictures and reports."

He looked at her and then at Mike. "What type of deal?"

"Murder two, twenty-five with no objection to parole after ten years. There is one condition, no face to face contact with Miss Rubirosa or Carabelle after parole. The only contact could be through letters sent to the court offices."

He looked at his lawyer and then at Connie. "We were never good parents, we tried but it wasn't good enough. We'd forget appointments and school...she barely got to school sometimes." He picked up the pen and signed the paper. "Take care of my child." Laying the pen down and pushed the paper over. "I'll take the deal."

"Good, alright." Connie and Mike stood up and walked to the door; Connie turned and looked at him.

"Thank you."

A Week Later, Connie's Place

Connie sat reading a book to Carabelle when the phone rang; she reached over and picked it up. "Hello...oh hi Judge Devon. Give me a moment." She looked at Carabelle and she went to her room. "Yes? So the process is being put through...how long should I expect? Six months...but she'll stay with me? Good."

Six Months Later, Connie's Place

Connie sat wrapping gifts, Mike was helping her.

"Jack thinks that the zoo plus lunch and American Girl should be long enough."

"It should, I can't believe today we go and sign the papers. You did tell him that I'm picking her up at your place at twelve?"

"Yeah, this balloon doesn't want to work." He placed a balloon aside and began on another. "So who's coming to this party?"

"Just me and you and Jack, well Judge Devon was invited and George Bask...he's her former social worker." She placed the gift aside and looked at him. "Mike, thanks for this...I never did thank you."

He leaned forward and kissed her, Connie kissed him back and he pulled back looking at her. "I'll always be her for you." He rubbed her cheek and kissed her again. "And Cara." She hugged him and his cell broke them apart.

"It's Cara." He answered and looked at Connie as he spoke. "Yes my little lawyer...I didn't forget, we'll see you later. Alright enjoy the zoo, bye." He hung up and Connie smiled.

"My little lawyer?"

"While you were in court one day and I was working on the Dyer Case, I was missing a closing argument and she gave it to me."

"Hmm, a lawyer in training." She stood and turned. "How did you know it was Cara when she used Jack's phone?"

"I placed her on my plan, she has a cell phone to call me if she needs to but she knows only to use it to contact me or you or Jack, never anyone else."

"She's my daughter and you gave her a cell phone?"

"We have a bond like you do, just different." He stood and checked his watch. "Cake, I have to pick it up." He left and before leaving Connie kissed him again, "I have to go."

Later, Mike's Place, 12 PM

Mike stood with Carabelle; he was helping her wrap Connie's gift.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll love it. There, it's finished." He looked at her and smiled. "Now, Mommy said I could come with you to the courthouse but it was up to you. So do you want me to accompany you?"

"Mike, you've been my Step-Daddy since Mommy got me, I want you there." She hugged him and he held her.

"I want you to know I'll always be there for you and you can tell me anything...no matter what." He looked at her and she smiled.

"Do you love Mommy?" He chuckled and smiled.

"I love you both very much. Unlike you, Mommy and I have to take our relationship slow." He looked at her and smiled. "Remember what I told you before when you asked why it took so long for Mommy to have you?"

"Slow and steady wins the case."

"That's right and I don't want to lose her or you." The doorbell rang and he smiled. "That's Mommy, come on." He picked her up and they went to the door.

Opening the door, Connie stood with a file in hand. "Hey there, ready to go?"

"Can my Step-Daddy come?"

"You mean Mike?" Connie looked at her and Carabelle nodded.

"He's my Step-Daddy, that's what I call him."

Connie looked at Mike and his eyes were displaying a single phrase 'I know'. "Well looks like I'm coming, come on you." He gave Carabelle to Connie and locked his door.

"Hang on a minute Mike; before we leave we need to talk." Connie placed Carabelle down and looked at her. "Sweetheart, Mike isn't your Daddy or anything near it right now...he's just...family. Now let's not complicate things today, today is special. Just us three at the courthouse, we'll sign some papers, change your name and then have fun tonight. Is that okay?"

"But...he's like my Daddy." She looked at Connie and Mike stepped in.

"Hey there, "he bent down and looked at her. "Remember what we say? Slo..."

"Slow and steady wins the case." She looked at him and he smiled.

"That's right now let's not let tears over names get the best of our day." He stood as did Connie.

"Your right!" She took Mikes' hand and Connie smiled.

Courthouse, Outside

Connie and Mike each held Carabelle's hands as they stood outside the courthouse. "It's inside there, sure you wanna do this?" Connie looked at Carabelle and she nodded, letting their hands go she began to climb the steps, they followed.

Judge Devon's Chambers

Connie sat with Carabelle in her lap and Mike in the other chair. "I must say this is the strangest adoption I have ever granted...adopting the daughter of a man you've prosecuted. Now before we sign this...it is understood that Carabelle Lily Stevens will not be this young lady's legal name after the adoption. Am I correct?"

"Yes, why don't you tell them." Connie looked at Carabelle and she smiled.

"It will be Cara Lillian Rubirosa, your honor." Carabelle smiled and the judge wrote it down.

"Alright and Mr. Cutter you are to be the witness for the adoption?"

"Yes your honor, I am also to be Cara's legal guardian at such a time Miss Rubirosa cannot be so."

"Very well, is there anything else before we sign this thing?"

"Yes your honor, Cara wants to ask you something."

Cara looked at him and smiled, "will you come to my party tonight." Cara laid an invitation on his desk.

"I am unable but I promise I will send a gift." He took the invitation and placed it in his drawer.

"That's not necessary your honor." Connie smiled and took the pen as he handed it to her, she signed the paper and then gave the pen to Mike, he signed it and finally the judge.

"Cara Lillian Rubirosa...it is a pleasure to meet you." Cara hugged Connie and she held her tight.

"You're my mommy now!"

"I know I am." Mike hugged Cara and then Connie. "Thank you Mike, thank you so much."

"Always."

Connie's Place

The action had begun to die down when Jack left, George Bask had left long before. Mike had promised a movie that night for just the three of them, he even bought Cara her favorite movie...Daddy Day Care. While Connie made popcorn, Mike helped Cara with the movie and getting Connie's gift.

"Popcorn's ready." Connie sat down and Cara sat beside her.

"Here, I had it made for you." Cara handed Connie a wrapped gift and she smiled.

"Cara..." She unwrapped it and found a wooden box. "What is it?"

"Open it." Connie did and found a jewelry box, inside were pictures of her and Cara and the three of them. A small door opened and a woman and child came up, it begun to play Connie's favorite tune.

"My mother sung this to me each night." Cara nodded and hugged her. "Thank you."

"I knew you'd like it."

"And to complete the gift." Mike came behind the couch and placed a necklace around Connie's neck. "A locket, with a picture of Cara inside."

He sat down and Connie looked at him, "what am I going to do with you two?"

"You could adopt him too." Cara looked at her mother and both Mike and Connie laughed.

"Oh she's stuck with me already Cara, now let's begin this movie." He turned on the TV as Connie placed the jewelry box on the end table.

Mike placed an arm around Connie as she held Cara.

Six Years Later, Rubirosa/Cutter House

Cara came running in the back door and found Connie cooking as Mike stood on the phone. "Can I sleepover at Nicci's tonight?"

"It's a school night, you know the rule. Fifteen minutes and then homework." She headed to the backstairs till Connie called after her. "Cara, a letter came today for you."

"My Dad?" She looked at her mother and she nodded, pointing to the box labeled 'Cara' on the table by the house phone. She went over and picked up the letter and opened it. "He's getting out."

Mike and Connie looked up at the work 'out' , Mike hung up. "Got to go Jack, bye." He gently took the letter and read it. "This can't be right...I said after ten years."

"Okay, let's deal with this tomorrow, tonight we'll continue as normal." The sound of screaming made everyone turn to the stairs, a young boy came running down with the family dog after him, soaking wet. "Michael James Cutter Jr., I told you not to bath the dog inside."

"It's Marisol's fault, she filled the tub and..." Connie looked at him and he opened the back door, letting the dog out.

"Tucker, come back." Young Marisol Rose Cutter came down soaking wet. "Tucker come back."

"Marisol Rose Cutter, how many times have I said..." Marisol's big brown eyes made her mother stop mid-sentence. "Oh no young lady, those big brown eyes won't save you this time...outside." She went outside and Connie pointed to Mike.

"I'm on it...again."

"I honestly don't see why you haven't whipped the two yet." Cara went upstairs and Connie chuckled to herself till Cara yelled. "Marcus is up."

Connie and Mike handled a non-profit organization they had named, Lawyers for Lost Lives. The organization allowed attorneys to adopt or fund the life of the children who are orphaned by the law.

The phone rang and Connie looked at the table, it had two phones, one for the organization and one for the family. "Lost Lives, can you get it Cara."

Cara ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone, "Lawyers for Lost Lives, Cara Cutter speaking. Hi Judge Deven...how many? Two boys, seven and twelve...thanks." She hung up and went to the board by the door. "Two boys, seven and twelve, parents are being put away for murder and drugs...neither want them and no relatives." She wrote on the dry erase board and turned to her mother.

"Good, we have an attorney looking for two boys...the name Helter."

"Reta and Brian Helter...I'll call them."

Cara was a big player in the organization because she had thought of it. Connie and Mike had already taken in two children plus Cara and with their biological twins, they had five children. Marcus was three and Danielle was ten, both had been orphans because their parents went away for murder.


End file.
